Neo Granthan
As of September 2019, the trio of Kugarrec/Neo Wyverillian/Arthrodak replaces the Neo Granthan head offered as a secondary head with Armorvor figures. =Character History= See: Granthan Character History =Story= The Granthans "After their victory on Planet Volkria, the Armorvors begin to move across the Glyos System, not just on a path of vengeance and destruction, but also on a mission to forge alliances with those that would join them. The first to stand with the powerful Armorvors are the battered and forgotten creatures known as the Granthans. Long ago, The Granthans escaped from a dark empire somewhere beyond the Edge of Space, creating a new home in the Glyos System and eventually settling on a lonely planet they named Granthan, in honor of their new found independence. In time, however, their freedom was challenged by the First Travelers, a race known as the Delphi. Acting on orders from their Masters, the Delphi forced the Granthans into the deep caverns of the planet, crippling their technology and throwing them into a primitive existence below the surface. This action doomed the Granthans to live only within the planet's shimmering underworld, away from the promise of a brighter tomorrow. Until now. With the aid of the Armorvors, the Granthans finally rise up to reclaim their world after so many oppressed generations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/the-granthans-part-3.html Meanwhile back on Granthan "The Neo Granthans are exploring other worlds this time. Maybe they went to visit the Zullen and claim some more lost Delphi tech..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/10/the-seventh-fate.html =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Vrylless archive-granthan-vrylless.png|Neo Granthan Vrylless Neo-Granthan-Vrylless-Granthaxis-Form.png|Vrylless Granthaxis Gladiator archive-granthan-gladiator.png|Neo Granthan Gladiator Cliffstalker archive-granthan-cliffstalker.png|Neo Granthan Cliffstalker =The Secret Beneath the Ice= Wave 43 Nemica Enforcer Neo Granthan Nemica Enforcer (White/ Gray Paint with Black visors and bonus head/ backpack) $10 archive-granthan-enforcer.png|Neo Granthan Nemica Enforcer February-SNEAK-WEB.png Trade Runner Neo Granthan Trade Runner (Tan/ Reddish Brown Paint with Black visors and bonus head/ backpack) $10 Archive-granthan-runner.png|Neo Granthan Trade Runner =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Sendollest Hunter Neo Granthan Sendollest Hunter (Ultra Bronze/ Dark Aqua Paint with Aqua visors and bonus head/ backpack) $10 archive-granthan-sendollest.png|Neo Granthan Sendollest Hunter Neo-Granthans-Sendollest-Hunters-CLOSE-WEB.png Pyrotellica Neo Granthan Pyrotellica (Clear Orange/ Metallic Silver Paint with Black visors and bonus head/ backpack) $10 archive-granthan-pyrotellica.png|Neo Granthan Pyrotellica Neo-Granthan-Pyrotellica-CLOSE.png Dreadvalken Sentry Neo Granthan Dreadvalken Sentry (Maroon/ Maxx Gray Paint with Black visors and bonus head/ backpack) $10 archive-granthan-dreadvalken.png|Dreadvalken Sentry =Code of the Slayers= Wave 45 Slayer Neo Granthan Slayer (Gunmetal Silver/Red Paint with Metallic Gold visors and bonus head/ backpack) $10 archive-granthan-slayer.png|Neo Granthan Slayer Neo-Granthan-Slayers-CLOSE-USE.png Neo-Granthan-Slayers-CLOSE-2-USE.png =Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Manglor Mimic Neo Granthan Manglor Mimic (Purple/ Green Paint with Black visors and bonus head/ backpack) $10 (Manglord Homage) archive-granthan-manglor.png|Neo Granthan Manglor Mimic Neo-Granthan=Manglor-Mimic-ALT.png =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Gendrone Imperium Mimic Neo Granthan Gendrone Imperium Mimic (Metallic Teal Blue/ Black Paint with Red visors and bonus head/ backpack) $10 archive-granthan-GI.png|Neo Granthan Gendrone Imperium Mimic Neo-Granthan-Gendrone-Imperium-Mimic-CLOSE-USE.png Neo-Granthan-Gendrone-Imperium-Mimic-USE-3.png =Union of Exiles= Wave 50 Gatorrior Mercenary Olive Green/ White paint with Redorange visors and bonus head/ backpack. $10 archive-granthan-gatorrior.png|Gatorrior Mercenary =Call of the Varteryx= Wave 53 Sunstorm Includes bonus head and mini backpack. $10 archive-granthan-sunstorm.png|Neo Granthan Sunstorm Neo-Granthan-Sunstorm-Mimic-CLOSE-ALT.png =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Bio Paralyzer Includes bonus head and mini backpack. $10 archive-granthan-bioparalyzer.png|Neo Granthan Bio-Paralyzer =Clan of the Glyninja= Wave 57 Oozarian Mimic Includes Armorvor head and mini backpack. 18 total parts. $10 each. Archive-granthan-oozarian.png|Neo Granthan Oozarian Mimic =TMNG= Wave 59 Rocker Includes Armorvor head and mini backpack plus special Callgrim Warp Pack in heavy blaster configuration. 29 total parts. $15 each. Neo-Granthan-Rocker.png|Neo Granthan Rocker =The Skate Wars= Wave 63 Skaterriun Mimic Includes bonus head and mini backpack. 18 Total Parts. $14 Archive-granthan-skate1_1024x1024.png|Neo Granthan Skaterriun Mimic =Encounter on Selogo= Wave 64 Xulturri Mimic Includes bonus head and mini backpack. 18 total parts. $12 Neo-Granthan-Xulturri-Mimic_1024x1024.png|Neo Granthan Xulturri Mimic =Altered Perceptions= Wave 65 Reptoriun Includes bonus head and mini backpack. 18 total parts. $12 Neo-Granthan-Reptoriun-ALT-2.png|Neo Granthan Reptoriun =References= Category:Granthan Category:Onell Design